1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor support, more particularly, and to an adjustable support of monitor discloses the monitor which could adjust up and down or sight angle and dismantle or assemble to adjust the place in the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, people does not only consider the speed and comfort of the car, but also notice the multimedia in the car such as CD, VCD, DVD, MP3, NAVI, etc. Therefore, the multimedia equipments are necessary machine on the car, but the space of car is limited. The monitor of the multimedia equipments set in the car is difficult, so the manufacturer resigns the space of the car to embed the multimedia equipments. Taiwan Pat. Application No. 90,201,673 discloses a structure for putting the monitor into a box or the multimedia equipment. The disadvantage of the prior art is that people could not adjust the position of the monitor according the slight angle, so the car has the multimedia equipment but it is inconvenient to watch.